


Sick and Tired

by incrediblytired



Series: Claire in the Bunker [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angst with a Happy Ending, Castiel in the Bunker, Castiel is Claire Novak's Parent, Claire Novak in the Bunker, Hurt/Comfort, Past Abuse, Sickfic, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 04:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14156487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incrediblytired/pseuds/incrediblytired
Summary: What happens when Claire is sick and won't call Castiel? Dean to the rescue! Sort of.





	Sick and Tired

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks so much for reading. Comments and kudos appreciated.

As much as Claire hated to admit it, she was sick. Like, bad sick. Like, a one way road to dehydration sick. She was currently kneeling on her high school’s bathroom floor, gripping a disgusting toilet, and shaking like a leaf. She retched again, and a large amount of vomit propelled out of her. She coughed and spat to ensure there were no chunks of anything in her mouth, and then grabbed a piece of toilet paper to wipe her now running nose. She flushed the toilet and stared at it for a moment, until she was sure she would not vomit again. Then she settled back onto her feet and fished her phone out of her pocket. 

 

She opened the phone and immediately pulled up her contacts to make a phone call. The list was short, consisting of- Castiel, Dean, Sam. She tapped once on Castiel’s name before remembering earlier that morning. He had made a point to tell her that he would be in Heaven today; but if she needed him he was a prayer away. She mulled over this before decided that no matter how terrible she felt, a vomiting human did not outweigh the needs of heaven. She clicked the “x” next to his contact. Then, she clicked on Dean’s name. She had no idea what Dean’s plans for the day were, knowing only that he had dropped her off and would be picking her up later in the day. But it hadn’t been that long since he had dropped her off—only about an hour. She decided that he couldn’t be that far away, and tapped his number again. The phone started to ring.

 

Claire’s heart started pounding. She knew her anxiety was unreasonable, but after all she had been through with Nick, she was still worried that Dean would react negatively to her neediness. She did not have much time to dwell though, because Dean answered on the second ring. 

 

“Hey. Shouldn’t you be in class, kid?” he began. 

 

“I know, I’m sorry, but I was eating breakfast and then I started puking and now I am hiding in the bathroom and Castiel is in heaven and I don’t know what to do and-“

 

“Woah, woah, slow down. You’re sick? Need me to come get you?” Dean said, quickly cutting her off.

“Please,” Claire said after a pause. 

 

Dean stated that he would be there in five, and then hung up the phone. Claire briefly pondered how this could be before her stomach lurched and she was face down in the toilet. She sat there for a moment, motionless, waiting for the sickness to come. It never did. She relaxed again and began to stand. Perhaps the vomiting was over. 

1234567890

 

Dean was in fact, there in five. By the time she made her way to the office, Dean was signing her out. She wondered again how this could be, but let the thoughts rest, as her stomach was rolling with each step. She focused instead on evening out her breathing as she walked. She headed straight out the door of the school, and soon Dean followed suit. 

She opened the door to the impala and threw her backpack inside. Dean shot her a look and said something about “being nice to Baby.” She rolled her eyes and got into the car and mumbled a quick thanks to Dean for picking her up. He shrugged the thanks off in a Dean fashion, and handed her a plastic bag. 

“Don’t you puke on Baby,” he said, all seriousness in his eyes. 

She took the bag and blushed at all of the humiliating possibilities. 

Then they were off. Dean seemed to be driving in a way that was considerate? He seemed to take it slow on every turn and avoid any serious swerving. Claire appreciated this, as the mere moving forward of the car was making her stomach do somersaults. She swallowed, trying to focus on anything but the taste of bile in her mouth. 

Dean kept shooting her quick, worried glances. At least he cared, right? Even if it was a little overbearing. Dean was also talking casually about Sam and his plans for the day, possibly trying to distract Claire. Somewhere between the glances and the talking, Dean miscalculated a pothole and hit it dead on. Claire’s body bounced in her seat, along with her stomach. She stuck her head in the bag and violently emptied the contents of her stomach.

She was breathing deeply when she caught the scent of her own vomit, and retched again, this time more violently, feeling a bit of pain as her entire body spasmed. She lifted her head from the bag after the gagging stopped, and took a few deep breaths. Dean was apologizing and assuring her that she was okay, when she felt it. 

She slowly lowered the bag to her lap. Then, she tied it off just as slowly. Dean was throwing frequent glances at her now, asking if he needed to pull over. Claire noted that they were almost to the bunker, and assured him that she was fine. Besides, she had other things to deal with. Like the fact that she had maybe, just a little bit, peed when she vomited last. 

Okay. Or a lot a bit. Enough to feel wet. But it would be fine! Dean was a caring person. He cared about Sammy, and Baby, and…  
Then it hit Claire. She just peed in Baby. 

Panic swirled through her mind, and her chest immediately tightened. Dean was caring, sure, but this was Baby. Baby was the love of his life! And she had just pissed on her seat. 

She looked over at Dean and saw he was now focused on the road, seeming determined to get Claire home. She felt a pang of guilt, knowing just how upset he would be. Dean had never been violent towards her, but she knew he was capable of violence. She vividly remembered the Randy incident, and tried to push those thoughts from her mind. She didn’t want to be hit. Not today. Her stomach was now turning for a different reason as she dwelled on the fact that she had just defiled his the seat of his precious car. She knew how humans were; possessions were important. 

They were less than a minute away from the bunker when a few tears slid down her cheeks, one after another. Despite how desperately she tried to stay quiet, a small sound escaped her mouth. Dean immediately looked over, saw her distress, and pulled over. 

A pathetic sounding “No,” escaped her mouth as he pulled over, desperately trying to prolong the inevitable. Dean still had no idea what the real issue was. He must think she is just feeling ill again. The car was placed in park and Dean quickly exited then jogged around the vehicle. He got to Claire’s side of the car and pulled the door open. He then gently took hold of her shoulders and tugged at her, trying to pull her from the car. 

“It’s okay Claire, come on. It’s okay,” he began to repeat.

Claire fought him but was no match for the hunter’s strength. He managed to pull her from the vehicle. Once out, she immediately turned around and tried to get back into the car. And that, was her fatal mistake. She realized she was flashing her wet butt to Dean the minute she turned around. He quickly stopped in his reassurances, and peered around her to glance into the car. Sure enough, there was a small pool of urine on the interior. 

She refused to look at the anger she knew was on Dean’s face. Instead a few tears slipped out as she closed her eyes and prepared for the blow. Her mind was panicking, and she did the one thing she knew to do. 

“C-cas?” she wearily choked out, trying to make herself as small as possible. 

A flutter could barely be heard over her cries. She felt a hand gently touch her arm, and a deep, gravelly voice sounded. 

“Claire? Are you alright?”

She did not answer, but instead opened her eyes, and slammed herself into Castiel’s body. The tears were pouring now as she buried her head into Castiel’s coat. She tried to think as loudly as possible, tried to tell Castiel what was about to happen, but she had no clue if she was getting through to him. 

Castiel then spoke again, but directed the questions at Dean this time as he slowly wrapped his arms around Claire.

“Dean? What is happening? Why do you have Claire? Why is she crying?”

Dean started to speak a few times, but stopped short each time. Castiel then pulled Claire from his body and took a step back, opening up a pathway between Claire and Dean.

“Would someone please tell me what is going on?”

Claire looked up at Dean as he began to lift a hand and step towards her. She immediately crouched and screamed. 

Then there was complete silence. Claire looked up again and Dean was standing there, hand still in air, but he looked hurt?

Castiel was looking back and forth between the two and the car, trying to connect the pieces. 

Claire breathed deeply and shuddered while slowly straightening herself and creeping back towards Castiel. As she did this, Dean dropped his hand and looked truly hurt. This confused Claire, and she let the look show on her face. Castiel let out an “Ah,” as he finally pieced the puzzle together. He looked between the two and stepped forward, placing a hand on each one of their shoulders. Then the world was out from under their feet. 

 

1234567890

 

When they landed both humans stumbled, but Castiel straightened them effortlessly. He then pointed to two of the bunker’s chairs in a silent command to sit. Both humans sat. He looked between them again before stating, “Claire, you are unwell.”

Claire nodded and gasped as she felt two cool fingers touch her forehead. The feelings in her stomach instantly dissipated, and she jumped as she felt her clothing become dry beneath her. Castiel then stepped back from both of them, and motioned to Dean, whose eyes were boring into Claire. 

“How many times do we have to remind you that we never are going to hit you?” he barked out, in a rather short manner. Cas shot him a look before speaking.

“Claire, Dean is correct in his meaning. We will never physically abuse you for any reason, including punishment.”  
Claire was confused. She had hurt Baby? 

“But… the car?” 

“You really don’t get it, do you?” Dean asked, sounding rather frustrated. “We care about you a hell of a lot more than any car, okay kid?”

Claire opened her mouth to protest again, caught sight of the seriousness in the eyes of the two men, and then shut her mouth again. She looked at Dean and nodded.

“Good,” Dean said. He seemed to be getting a little uncomfortable with the chick flick moment, but decided to speak once more. “I was kidding earlier. It’s not your fault if you puke or piss in the car. Hell, she’s had a lot worse. She’ll be fine. I promise.”

Castiel nodded in agreement with Dean before asking Claire when she planned on informing him of her illness. Claire realized then she was a whole new kind of screwed then. 

Yet, she did not worry. Adjusting to life in the bunker with the boys was difficult, but she was quickly realizing more and more just how much they cared. She took a deep breath and hugged Castiel again, a smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos appreciated. I take requests, especially for Claire in the Bunker.


End file.
